Various existing distribution platforms enable users to download and install various applications to electronic devices. For example, Google Inc. maintains the Google Play platform that enables users to browse and download applications as well as other types of media. Various developer entities and individuals that offer applications via the distribution platforms can also release updates to the applications, such as in response to user feedback, feature improvements, and operating system updates. If a particular electronic device has installed a certain application and an update for the application is available, the electronic device can access the distribution platform to download the update (e.g., as software code) and locally install the update. The electronic devices can also indicate to users that certain updates are available for installation.
With the number of available applications increasing, users can sometimes download applications that the users may not frequently access or use. Further, users sometimes do not know whether to accept an application update or may need reassurance that downloading the application or application update is worthwhile. For example, some users may not know whether the application or the application update is unauthorized, likely to damage the electronic device, unnecessary, or otherwise undesirable.
Many distribution platforms include ratings and user reviews for each application (and update) that provide information such as a total number of reviews, an average rating, a breakdown of ratings, and user comments. Although this information is generally helpful, it can be difficult to interpret, time-consuming to analyze, and inconclusive for a particular user's decision on whether to update an application. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to support a decision-making process for gauging whether an application update is useful or otherwise recommended for an individual user.